In Blood and in Fire
by XxGiRlOnFiRexX
Summary: Sixteen year old Daniel Herondale is at a loss. As a son of the famous, Clary and Jace, he's always believed that Shadowhunters were the best thing;that is until he meets Adeline, a girl who has no idea who she is and what she is capable of. Lucky for Daniel, she might just be the one to help figure out himself. Slight AUish I think
1. Chapter 1

**This** **is my first TMI fanfic! Jace and Clary run the Institute and have two kids. Daniel is 16 and the oldest and Johanna is 15. I've been thinking about this story for a while and finally got around to actually writing it. I hope you ****enjoy!**

We are Shadowhunters. We're born, we learn to fight, we're marked, and, if you're lucky and badass, you die fighting. That's what we are raised to do. To protect ourselves and the mundane world- sorry, _human_ world- from ours, from demons. Kinda like a secret, supernatural police. So why don't we act like it? Why don't we act like we care about mundanes? I mean, if we have to protect them we might as well like them at least a little. I didn't used to question our purpose. Hell, I never even used to question my parents. My almighty, famous parents, Clary and Jace Herondale (or as my father calls himself Jace Lightwood). Nobody would expect their son to question the Law, to question anything we did. But I do, all thanks to a demon that caused that goddamn car accident.

* * *

"I don't see why they can't pick it up themselves. They act like we don't have better things to do." My sister, Johanna, complained while she pushed her red hair out of her eyes. Her words hang in the air in a cloud. It was a freezing winter day, snow starting to stick to our coats has we made our way down the street to Takis, a downworlder restaurant. The diner served all kinds of food for downworlders; raw meat for werewolves, even Faerie food, which my parents have warned us about.

"I'm pretty sure locking yourself in the cellar to paint doesn't count as 'better things to do'. Besides," I said, draping my arm around her shoulders. "You gotta enjoy the outside world! All you ever see is the cellar, your room and the training room."

She shakes off my shoulder and gives me a look. "I'm in the training room so I can keep your stupid ass from getting killed."

I put my hands to my chest in mock hurt. "Such biting words from someone who hisses at the sight of other people." Johanna rolls her eyes and walks ahead of me to the diner. I wait outside and take in the day. The sun is slowly sinking behind the tall buildings, signaling the ending day. Even though it's only the middle of November, shopkeepers are already putting up Christmas lights. Mundanes in expensive coats and boots rush around at the typical New York speed: fast. All these mundanes and none of them suspect that we're here. Then again, mundanes never were and never are the brightest beings in the world. If I had to say, Shadowhunters are. I mean, we're quick minded because if we're not, some demon kills us. But at least it'd be an honorable death. That's the goal for all Shadowhunters, to go down fighting for our race, for ourselves. We're selfless like that. My parents are the grade A example of that. My mom did everything and anything she could to save my dad and vise versa. They put everything on the line to save the Shadow Hunting world, to save the _world_. If that's not brave, I don't know what is.

"Thanks for the help, Danny," Johanna grumbles as she shouldered the door. Her hands were occupied with bags of take-out food.

"What? Are you not capable of handling a couple of bags of cheeseburgers?"

"Not when I'm this hungry."

I opened my mouth to comment but it was filled with an awful rotting stench. Johanna gagged and dropped the food to shield her face from the smell. Mundanes around us ran down the street, away from the smell. As terrible as the smell it only meant one thing: an Elutheid demon. I took out a Seraph blade from my belt and looked to see Jo, being smart for once, and doing the same. The tricky thing about these types of demons are that they shape-shift and incredibly fast. Being Shadowhunters, we're faster. Fortunate for us, it's not hidden that well. It stands about 5 feet away, looking down the road, not even acknowledging the Shadowhunter about to kill it. How rude. Its skin is a deep blue color, its tusks visible as well as its cluster of eyes that dominates its face. It towers over us at a height of 15 feet and its wider than a truck. It seems to notice us staring and turns, its eyes reflecting annoyance.

I'm surprised to know it speaks. "I'm not here to fight you, Shadowhunters. I have other things to deal with. But it's never too early for a snack." It lunges for Johanna. She barrel rolls out of the way and yells her Seraph blade's name. I do the same and take a jab at it. Despite its size, its still fast. It snarls and gnashes it pointed teeth. It lashes out and grabs my wrist, swings me off my feet and into the wall. I slam into the brick wall with enough for to make me spit out blood. My head spins as I try and fail to get up. It takes its time coming toward me but Jo swipes at it face, getting a good scratch across its face. It lets out a piercing scream. Its hand shoots out backhands Jo. She skids across the pavement and lies there dazed.

Adrenaline pumps through my body, giving me the strength to get up. I grab my Seraph blade and spear the shape-shifting demon through the ribs. It wails and kicks me away.

I run over to Johanna who is just getting up. "You okay?" I ask. Her pale face is shining with sweat. Blood runs down her face from a cut on her cheekbone.

"I'm fine. But I don't think we're gonna make it with dinner on time." She says, her emerald green eyes glowing with adrenaline. The demon gives a frustrated yell and we're back into fighting mode.

Unfortunately, the blade didn't reach its heart. It pulls the blade out with a sickening wet noise. It throws it to the side and runs out into the road in front of a silver Camaro. The car swerves to avoid hitting whatever the driver thinks it see-a dog most likely- and crashes into another oncoming pickup truck. The Camaro flips over the truck rolling onto the sidewalk where it skids to a stop upside down. The Elutheid demon smiles in what seems like satisfaction. People scream orders at one another to call 911 and they scramble to see if the mundanes in the cars are okay. I highly doubt it. The demon starts moving toward the Camaro, completely unseen by the mass of people.

"Come on, you idiot! Before it gets away and kills someone!" Johanna said, dragging me toward the demon.

"Would it really be that bad if it did?" I mumbled. The demon spots us coming and stops in its tracks. The weird thing is that it hesitates. Its eyes shifts between the car and us. Probably someone that smells appealing to it is in the car. The demon chooses to run. Johanna and I pick up speed, pushing our way through the crowd. We're almost on its heels, halfway through the street, when something pulls me back. I stopped right in front of the overturned car. I couldn't explain it; something just felt wrong and off balanced. Johanna must feel it too; she stopped and looked around. She just shakes her head and runs off. I stay behind and look back at the cars. The people who were in the truck are out and okay. Nobody has come out of the Camaro though. A handful of mundanes are on their knees trying to see if they can get the people out but without much success. A voice tells me to go help them get out. But the only thing I'm really thinking about is how much Jo is gonna kill me when she realizes I didn't follow her. But I know she'll be fine. I'd never admit it to her but Jo is almost as good as me. _Almost._

I go up to a girl in the crowd, who stands tiptoe to see what's going on. "Do you know if the ambulance is on its way?" I ask.

The girl eyes me up and down. I knew I was insanely attractive but now what not the time. She shrugged. "I heard someone say it wouldn't be here for another twenty minutes. Something about another accident downtown. I hope they make it till then." I turn and walk toward the car. _I'll make sure they do_, I promise myself though I don't know why. I could care less what happens to mundanes. So why can't I walk away from this?

I don't know what makes me do it. Next thing I know, I'm down on my knees in the shattered glass trying to figure out if the people can be taken out. The air smells of burned rubber and gasoline. The car is just one mangled mess. The windows have all been shattered. The side mirrors have been torn off and the windshield dangles barely attached to the car. It's smeared with blood.

I have to get on my stomach to see into the car. I see three people unconscious possibly dead. A family, I realize. The parents, I assume, are squished together and barely breathing. The mom's head is cut and bleeding while the dad has shrapnel of metal sticking somewhat shallowly out of his chest. I can't see the third person in the back but judging by the lack of noise, he or she is knocked out. I can't get to the person in the back without getting the parents out of the way. The steering wheel pins the mom to the seat. The dad is the only one who can get out ideally, but the shrapnel makes it a bit trickier. Trickier but not impossible. I devise a plan and drag a couple mundanes down to help.

"We've been trying to get them out. If we can't do it what make you think you can, kid?" One of the guys said. He's stocky but short. I could take him down in a second.

"Because I'm smarter and capable of seeing more than the inside of my own ass." I shoot back. My temper has never made that popular. I blame my mother for that. "Look, we can either argue or we can save these people." The guy just huffs and gets down to help.

We work slowly supporting the dad and slide him out and onto the pavement. The mom is a bit harder. One of the guys winds up having to take apart the steering wheel to get her out. The last is the person in the back. Since I'm the only one who is small and strong enough to them, I slowly make my way through the marred car. I pull out my iPhone for light and see that the person is in fact a girl. Her shoulder blade is bleeding and looks like it's broken. Her brown hair is matted with blood. Cuts dominated her feminine face. I look her over to make sure she's not pinned, which thankfully she's not. It's not until I unbuckle the seat belt that I notice that she has a gash in her abdomen. Panic washes over for a second but I shake it off. Why should I be worried? I pull her against me, her head resting on my shoulder as I drag her out. I pull her out and people are gathered, applauding. I carry the girl away from the car and near her parents. The mom has come to and is sitting up while people try to get her to calm down. The dad lies motionless on the pavement. Thankfully I can hear the ambulance in the distance. Maybe it's just my inborn shadow hunting hearing but either way I'm glad.

I turn my attention back to the girl. Blood covers her sweater. I take off my coat and gently pressed it against her wound. If only she was a shadowhunter, I could just draw an _iratze _with my stele. I keep pressure on her stomach when I realize that I couldn't feel her breathing. I immediately start CPR compressions. I wasn't entirely sure if CPR would even work seeing as I don't know how long she'd been without breathing, without life. I pressed down on her chest, praying to the Angel that she'll live. _Why?_ I keep thinking. _It's like you said before: Would it really matter if one died? _I put my face near hers to see if her chest was rising and falling. It wasn't. I was about to start mouth to mouth when her eyes opened and my mind shut down. Her eyes were green, gold, brown, all bursting in a mini explosion. But that wasn't what startled me. This girl looked to be around sixteen, my age, but her eyes seemed so much older, sadder.

She gasped for breath. "Wha-? What happened?" She croaked. "Where are-?" She struggled to a sitting position and gasped at the pain from her clavicle.

I gently pushed her back down. "I need you to lie down. You've been in a car accident and your bleeding. Your parents-" I hesitated slightly. "are fine." I go back to putting pressure on her wound.

The girl closes her eyes as tear start to pour. "I told them to watch out, that that, monster thing was gonna jump in front of us." She has an accent, English, maybe northern England.

I freeze and look at her suddenly. She doesn't seem like someone who would have the Sight. Then again nobody ever does. "What did you say? You saw the demon?"

She opens her eyes to stare at me. Whatever she's about to say it cut off by the ambulance shrieking. People are shouting something about the car to...get away from it?

Next thing I know the car explodes. But what happens is even more shocking to me. The girl pushes herself off the ground and throws me to the ground, shielding my body with hers. Her hands are pressed to the ground on either side of my head. The flames curl around us, as if an invisible wall as appeared. I look up at this mysterious girl in amazement. Her eyes are shut tight as if she's praying.

The flames subside and she tentatively opens her eyes. For half a second, her eyes are completely gold, a burning amber color.

Being me, the only thing I can think of saying, in all the shock and action is, "Are you insane?!"

Her eyes become unfocused as she slumps to the ground unconscious again. The paramedics rush over, picking up the girl and placing her on a stretcher.

"Are you okay, kid?" One of the paramedics asked. His nametag read _Phil_. I'm getting really sick of everyone calling me 'kid'.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said shakily. What just happened? Who the hell was that? _What _the hell was she, if she was anything at all?

"Are you the kid that got them out?" He asks, looking at me doubtfully. I know what most people think when they see me. They think I'm just some pretty boy with no talent. My black hair (courtesy of the Herondale bloodline) is always artfully messy and my amber/gold eyes (courtesy of my father) make everyone swoon. They see to substance in the incredibly gorgeous boy they see. Their loss though. I know I have loads of talent. So why should I care what they thinks?

I bite back a harsh response and nod. "Yes sir."

"Well thank you young man," He gives my hand a good shake and smiled. "good to know some people your age are still thinking."

"Always am." I smiled and looked to see them take the girl in the back of the ambulance.

"They're going to be just fine, you know." He said. "If you want to, you can ride with us to make sure."

The thought of being in a closed space with a bunch of single-minded mundanes make me uncomfortable. But I have to talk to that girl, I have to find out what she is, who she is and what she knows.

"Really? That would be great. Just give me a sec." I say and turn away to call Jo. I unlock my phone to see she's already called. 16 times. I sigh and press redial. She answers on the first ring.

"DANIEL RYAN HERONDALE! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!" Jo screamed into the phone. The ambulance guy raises his eyebrows and walks back to ambulance.

"Calm down. I…uhh…" I don't know how to explain. I don't even know what really happened. "Where are you?"

"Walking back to Takis where you left me! The demon got away, by the way. Thanks to all your help. By the Angel Danny, what possessed you to just leave me like that? That thing almost killed me! If it wasn't for my thoughts of how I'm gonna skin you alive later I-"

"Yeah, yeah yeah. I'm sorry, okay? I don't even know what possessed _me _to do it but I did. I'll explain when you meet me at the hospital; just call mom and dad tell them to meet us there. Something's happened."

"The hospital? God, you're dramatic. Can't you just give yourself and _iratze_?"Jo said impatiently.

"It's not me." I snapped. "It's something else." I thought back to the girl and her ancient eyes. I though about how the fire never even burned her. I thought about how the feeling that things were wrong and unbalanced disappeared when she opened her eyes.

"Just meet me there with mom and dad." I said and hung up.

"Hey, kid? Lets go!" Phil yelled. I jogged over wedged myself into the sterile smelling vehicle. I sat by the stretcher toward the front.

The girl lies there peacefully; her hair surrounds her face like a halo. Her olive toned skin regained some color. Her sweater has been cut to get to the wound that is now bandaged. The nurses or doctors cut away the sleeves to stick needles in her forearm. I take in a sharp breath.

The nurse inserting the needle chuckles. "Not a fan of needles, are you?"

I nod though that not the real reason. It's because this girl, whoever she is, is marked. Marked with dozen of runes.

**What do you guys think? I tried to remember as much a I could about the demon so sorry if it's not perfect. I apologize ahead of time for grammar mistakes or any mistakes in general. More to come! Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 as a late Christmas present! I hope you all are having wonderful holidays. I apologize ahead of time if they're are any inconsistencies in the story or mistakes in grammar or anything like that. I'm not perfect. **

I couldn't help but stare. A mundane with runes should be dead or completely insane. Mundanes can't withstand the power of heavenly marks; it drives them insane, makes them a Forsaken. The two seconds this girl was conscious, she didn't seem crazy. My mind was reeling. How positive was I that this girl was even a mundane? Not entirely. I mean, she protected us from a fire that should have charred us to the core. And there's not a single indication that she was even burned at all.

The ambulance pulled into the hospital and all hell broke loose. Workers rushed about, wheeling the girl and her dad through the doors. Her mom is desperately trying to get a glimpse of her family over the crowd of doctors and nurses.

The nurses gently lead her away from the scene. The doctors rushes the girl through the doors and I follow. Or at least I tried to.

"Are you family?" One of the doctors asks me.

I nodded. "I'm her...cousin."

The doctor looks at me warily. "Okay then; what's her name?"

Shit, I thought. "Uhh.."

The doctor crosses his arms. "Nice try kid. You're gonna have to wait in the waiting room." His expression softens. "We'll be sure to tell you how she is when we know."

"Thank you." I said as he walks away.

I sigh and walk to the waiting room. It's a nice furnished 's a little table with magazines and children books. There's a small couch and chairs sitting back to back with one another. There's only a couple of people. A nervous looking father to be and family sat in eager wait. The girls mom sits in a chair with a cup of tea. She has a bandaged on her forehead and one around her wrist. She stares blankly at the floor, more in an angry state than distraught. I sit a couple seats away from her and wait for my parents and sister to get here. A TV mounts on the wall showing the news. News as in: the accident that Johanna and I indirectly caused. It shows interviews with the witnesses and shows photos some pitiful mundanes shot.

They all disgust me. Not just the ones who took the pictures when they should've been helping, but all of them. Why should we help them when they never seem to help themselves? I've always been taught that if you can't help yourself you shouldn't be saved. There's no point to trying to help someone if they don't want it. It's a waste of time. Mundanes are a waste of time. We have so much more to offer than protecting mundanes. Our powers are wasted on that race.

"Daniel!" I hear my mother shouting. I stand as she walks toward me her fiery red hair coming out its bun. Her boots make her look a couple inches taller but not as tall as me or my dad who comes striding in after her. My dad is just about as tall as me if not an inch taller. His gold hair is disheveled from the wind but his tanned skin remains the same. His gold eyes are unwavering, though I can tell he's upset. Johanna comes in last, her arms crossed in anger making her look shorter than she already is, her emerald green eyes, shooting daggers at me . Her cuts and bruises are healing thanks to an iratze.

"Mother!" I shout with the same mock enthusiasm.

"How could you just leave Johanna like that? She's could've been more hurt or killed!" My mother said sternly. "You're lucky she wasn't that hurt."

"At least the damage would've been an improvement to her looks." I mumbled. My sister opened her mouth to say something back but I held up my hands before she could exploded. "Just let me explain." I told them everything starting from the demon causing the crash to the weird off balance and needing to do something feeling. I told how the girl was basically fireproof and how she had runes burned into her skin.

"Do you think she could be one of us?" I asked my parents when I was done.

"It's possible,"My mother mused. "She just could've been one us just passing through. Maybe she was on her way to the Institute."

"We would've been informed if a young Shadowhunter was coming." My father pointed out. "Plus the 'blocking fire and not getting burned' thing doesn't seem normal for a Shadowhunter."

My mother gave a small smile. "I think we've seen a lot of things in our lives that weren't normal."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm still trying to figure out why you went back Danny," Johanna said in amazement. "I mean, you're not exactly that fond of mundanes."

"I'm not," I defend. "I told you it was just a feeling. You felt it too. Plus, I think we've established whoever that girl is she's not a mundane."

"Still, it was pretty brave." Jo smiles.

I smiled back. "Thanks. I'm really sorry I left you. I'd never do that on purpose. You know that, right?"

She sighs. "Of course." Her smiled fades. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again or you're gonna wake up in the Silent City."

I shudder at the thought of that place. I've only been there once and that was enough times already. I knew once Johanna made a threat she'd make sure she'd fulfill it if needed. "Yes ma'am." I ruffled her red hair and she pushed me away laughing. Jo was only a year younger than me but looked younger because of her height and slender frame. But people who knew her knew that doesn't stop her from being just as strong as the rest of us. Her looks just add to her stubbornness to not be left out of a fight A lot of people say she exactly like our mother when she was that age and twice as impulsive.

"Well we can't just sit here and wait. It could take hours for all we know," My mom said impatiently.

My dad smiles at her. "You never were type to just sit and wait." He looks around, surveying the options. Probably taking into account the cameras, how many there were and the guards. How fast it would take an average mundane to process that something is wrong, which would take them a lifetime. "I distract the nurses at the desk with my devilishly handsome good looks. Clary, you keep watch while Johanna and Daniel sneak past."

I smile. I love these family plans; if there anything we do well as a family it's plan and take action. Jo and I drew a soundless rune on the soles of our shoes and a Mendeline rune on our forearms while I look for the girl's mother but all I find is a cold cup of tea occupying her space. My mother hissed at us to get moving.

My sister and I pad quietly passed the mysterious doors where patients disappear through. We stick to the walls even though no one can see us. Door open and close and I'm hit by the smells of bleach and sneakers. Medics and nurses roam about in and out of doors. Chills run up and down my spine to think of all the wounded and sick on the other side of these many doors.

"Danny, focus." Johanna whispers. "Do you know what room is hers?"

I shook my head but I saw the doctor who had shooed me away. "That guy was the doctor who took her in." He talking to a nurse who takes a chart and walks down the corridor.

"Come on." I said. I grab Jo's arm and we run against the wall to catch up to the nurse. We follow her into the elevator which is luckily empty.

See, I have this thing about small spaces: I don't like them. I'm not scared of small spaces I just prefer not to be in them. It just makes me feel too… little. Plus, how am I supposed to fight in an enclosed space. Jo and I stand behind the nurse. I'm tall enough to get a peek at the file. Not that I actually understand what all the charts mean but I do find the answer to the question I've had in my mind.

"That charts not going to tell you whether she's a mundane or not, idiot. And we all know you're not smart enough to figure it out from those charts." Jo viciously teased.

"That's not what I was looking for." I snap as the elevator doors opens on the fifth floor. "Her name is Adeline." I said.

* * *

After following the nurse around and listening to her gossip with other nurses, we finally got to Adeline's room. We snuck inside and stood at the foot of the bed while the nurse checked her vitals- or whatever it is nurses do. Adeline's skin is still inked up with runes. Her eyes are closed peacefully as if the past few hours hadn't happened. Her dark hair is smoothed out onto her pillow. The heart rate machine is beeping at a steady pace.

"She doesn't look like anything special," Jo huffs quietly. "She barely even looks like a Shadowhunter."

"What I'm still trying to figure out, is if she is a Shadowhunter then why was she with mundanes?" I questioned.

"Maybe she just didn't know she is one." Jo offered. "Or maybe mundanes are crazier than we thought."

The nurse leaves, checking things off the clipboard as she goes. I walk to the side of the bed, inspecting her arms. The runes look old and some of them ragged, like she started drawing it and never finished.

"It's like the entire Gray book was copied onto her skin." Jo comments. "Is this really what it looks like on our skin?"

"What? Now you're insecure about not being normal and having clear skin?" I taunt.

Adeline stirs and mumbles. I jump and take a step back.

"Relax," Jo chuckled. "She's knocked out. Besides we're still invisible. There's no way Abigail here can hear us."

"Her name is Adeline." I correct.

At the sound of her name she stirs. Her eyebrows furrows as she mumbles nonsense. The heart monitor starts going crazy. Nurses and doctors file in trying to calm down her heart. Jo and I squeezed to the corner of the room. Adeline's runes start burn gold while she starts to scream and thrash against the doctors hold. Her eyes are full of terror and pain.

"PLEASE! GET THEM OFF ME! GET THEM OFF ME! PLEASE!" She screams. I don't know if she's about the runes or the doctors.

I want to help her. I want to tear those doctors apart and protect her. Anger boils in my chest and I take a step forward. Her eyes lock on my sister and I. I freeze. Her eyes begs me to help her. It doesn't even process that she can actually see us.

"Danny! Come on!" Jo whispers from the door. I didn't even know she moved. I bolt to the door before I do something stupid. Jo and I find our way back through the hall and even as we pass through the staircase door, I can still hear her screaming. I want to run back. I want to stop her suffering as if it were my own. I can tell Jo does too. She bounces on her heels looking back at the doors. My parents are the only ones who act. They rush up the stairs two at a time and burst through the doors with their weapons out. They look panicked as if it's me or Jo screaming and not some random girl. They must've drawn a Mendeline rune because nobody gives them a second look. Or maybe they're distracted by the screaming. It slowly dies down. The nurses file out the room, some of them have red marks and scratches on their tension in my parents relaxes as they put their weapons down and turn to us.

"What happened?" My dad questioned.

"Her runes- they- glowed." Jo tried to explain. I couldn't blame her. The situation was weird and impossible and frustrating all at the same time.

My parents exchanged a look as I spoke up. "I think it's time we notify the Clave?"

My mom scoffed. "I highly doubt the Clave would worry about something like this. They're very…particular about what they chose to investigate. I think we should figure more out about this girl before we go to the Clave."

* * *

**ADELINE POV**

The most terrifying moment in my life was probably the time I "fell" out of a tree when I was six and thought my arm was going to fall off. That was until a monster made the car flip over and nearly died. Or maybe it's waking up and being strapped to hospital bed. Panic blossoms in my chest before I even fully open my eyes. A feeling of Deja vu washes over me and suddenly I'm back in…

I shut my eyes tightly and shake my head. No. That was the past, a place I had no intention of revisiting. My head swam as I tried to grasp a sense of time and what happened. I remember seeing the blue looking creature smile before we hit it. I remember suffocating and crying for my parents. I remember looking into a pair of chilling gold eyes. I don't remember what I did to be strapped to a freakin hospital bed. But I also remember the void I'd fallen into when I was unconscious. I saw my life, the life of a sad, bitter, life of an orphan. The foster homes, the foster parents/siblings, the works. But it could be worse. I could be in a gang or homeless. Or dead.

I struggle against the straps until it burn into my skin. I slump back in defeat and bang my head against the pillow. Why? Why me? Things were going fine. I finally found a family that wanted me and now I probably got them killed. I couldn't spend this time feeling sorry for myself. I had to get out of here and make sure they were okay, that they were alive and didn't hate me.

I look around for a way out. I spot a pen on the table beside my bed. I struggle all that I can and eventually grab the pen with my fingertips. I break it in hand, keeping a sharp piece of plastic. Slowly but surely I cut away the buckle. I smiled widely in satisfaction. I make my through the rest of the straps and soon I'm free.

I get up slowly more from the pain in my side then anything else. I can't think about that now,not when I'm trying to be sneaky. I painfully take the needles out of my arms, stifling my cries of pain with the blanket. My bare feet touch the cold tile floor and I shiver. I slowly open the door and slip out. I don't exactly know where my parents- adoptive parents- are anyway. I don't even know my way around this place. I stick close to the wall and scan the hall. All I see is doors, a door leading to stairs and elevators. Lucky for me there's a nurses locker room on this floor. I manage to get in without anyone seeing. I look into the lockers the nurses were too stupid and trusting to lock. I'm tall enough to fit into a pair which is fortunate. I ditched the hospital gown in the trash bin. My plan is to blend well enough as a nurse to find my adoptive parents. After I make sure they're okay, I'd leave so I wouldn't hurt them.

I splash water in my face and try to make myself look like a nurse. I've always looked older than sixteen. Or so I think, some say I look younger, some say I look older. I'm hoping all these people will think I'm older. I apply some makeup I borrowed from the locker. I've never been against makeup, just people who use it too much. You know; when girls wear so much makeup all the time and then when they take it off, they look tired and unrecognizable. I use the powder to cover us the cuts, mascara and a little pink lipstick and suddenly I've aged. I look at least 20 it's still not good enough. I pull my curly hair into a tight bun, adding another 2 years. It'll have to do.

I take a deep breath to build my confidence. I step into the hallway before I can change my mind. I sneak behind the desk, looking through the most recent files on the computer. I scroll through until I find their last name: Shade: ICU. Tears burn in my eyes. No, I couldn't lose it here. I push away from the desk and start down the hall to the elevator. Signs say the ICU is on the third floor. I push the down button for the elevator when an alarm sounds and a confused/concerned doctor comes out of my room.

"Shit," I curse under my breath. Soon the whole hospital will be in a panic and I'll never get to them much less get out of this place. The elevator is taking way too long. I bolted for the staircase. I couldn't risk being seen. So much for a plan. What's the point if it's all gonna go wrong? I got down a flight of stairs before I bumped into someone. I rebounded of them and landed on the floor, my abdomen flaring in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled in pain.

"What the hell-? Are you okay?" The person asked.

I look up. A fairhaired man and a redheaded woman looked down at me in concern. They must be parents. A girl with green eyes that match her mothers and the boy who saved me look at me in shock.

"You. You're the boy who-" I stopped and look at what he was holding. It was like a long slender pen. It was bulky and pointed, all silver. It looked harmless but I knew better. It was the thing they used to torture me. I scrambled to my feet but I was too scared to run. All the air feels like it's been sucked out of my lungs.

"Are you okay?" The girl next to him repeated. She kept glancing at my arms.

I had to keep up the act. I couldn't let it drop now just because of one little thing. I lifted my chin a little and set my shoulders. I swallowed the lump in my throat and said, "Yes, I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me…" I take a step past them, smiling at the fact that I got away.

"Now why would you be excusing yourself? Hasn't anyone taught you manners, Adeline?"

My smile fades while my body freezes over. In front of me is the monster that has brought me here. That nearly killed me. And if that's not the cherry on top of a terrible day, he brought friends.

**I would like to thank shadowhuntermeme and guest user, Adriana for reviewing and all those who've followed and favorited. It's insanely appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 :) Thank you to those who have followed and favorited, it means a lot and is great motivation for me to keep writing. Enjoy**

* * *

**Daniel POV**

As if this day couldn't get any stranger. My parents, Jo and I had just agreed to check back on Adeline tomorrow and boom! She appears out of nowhere and so does the demon from earlier plus some. I'm starting to think this chick was bad luck. My instincts take over before my mind can even catch up. I pull Adeline out of the way and lunge for the demon that I let get away earlier. We wrestle down the stairs and I drop my stele. We slam into the ground, the demon pinning me to the ground. Its round mouth is decorated with razor sharp teeth. Just as it's about to bite, I grab a hold of the dagger in my boot and stab one of its many eyes. I shove it off and position myself in a fighting stance.

"Ready to die now Shadowhunter? And for what? That girl you barely know about?" The demon snarls, pointing up to Adeline. My mother was shielding her.

"Why? Who is she?" I ask.

The demon just laughs. "You're asking all the wrong questions, Herondale. The only thing you should be worried about is what your last words are going to be!" It throws itself at me. I use the momentum of its attack and force up against the wall, my dagger digging into it rubbery neck.

It shrieks in pain and is slowly reduce to nothing but smoke.

"Daniel! Get her out of here and find Jo!" My mother shouts to me. She's busy fighting one of the demons. It's bigger than her, by a couple feet and just as wide. She's on defense, fending the thing of with her Seraph blade. But the thing doesn't want my mother, she's just standing in the way, the demons wants Adeline. I don't know where my dad or Jo went. They hopefully led the other demons away. I sprint up the steps while my mother distracts the demon. I grab Adeline by the wrist and drag her away from the scene.

I pull her down the flight of stairs despite her very loud protests and scratching. We manage to get to the first floor and burst through the hall. We get to the waiting room to see more demons, and a lot of screaming mundanes. We skid to a stop and scramble to run back the other way. I guide us into an empty room before those mindless things know where we went. I lock the door and push the bed in the way. I look back to Adeline. She has her slender hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Blood seeps onto her shirt. The stitches on her side are slowly coming undone.

I take a step toward her. "Your stitches-"

She flinches and takes a steps back. "No, I-I'm fine. Really. You've done enough." She refuses to look at me directly.

"I'm just trying to help you." I reason.

"I didn't ask for your help," She hisses. "You should've just left me alone."

Anger bubbles in my chest. This is the reason I don't like mundanes; they're ungrateful and act like they're the superior one when really, us Shadowhunters are. I stand toe to toe with her and look her in the eyes, she looks at me startled and backs away. "You're right. I didn't need to help you, I didn't need to save your life. But I did. I don't need to be here, I could just leave you to be eaten by those things if I wanted to. Seeing how ungrateful you are, I really should. You would be _dead_ if it weren't for me, your _parents_ would be dead if it weren't for me. So how about you stop being so damn stubborn and show some appreciation?"

I'm answered by silence. The anger must show in my eyes because she looks scared. I walk past to the window, looking for an escape route.

"They're not my real parents, you know." Adeline says softly from behind. I look back her sits in one of the chairs. Her confidence is gone, her shoulder are slumped in exhaustion. I suddenly feel sorry for what I've said. I didn't take into account of all that's happen to her.

"They had just signed the adoption papers and we were going to celebrate when we crashed." She explains. She fiddles with the sunflowers in a vase on the bedside table. She stops and looks at me, the color in them swirl from the sunlight, changing from blue to green to gold."You're right, I've been ungrateful and I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me."

I offer a smile. "I wouldn't thank me just yet. We still need to get out of this god forsaken hospital." I turn back to the window. It's one of those plexiglass windows, and as if that isn't enough, it don't think it opens. I reach for my stele before I remember that I dropped it. I curse at myself and reevalute the window. I could just get this window open we could get to the parking garage. It's usually my family's rendezvous point in this area of the city. It seems like we've need rendezvous points a lot lately.

"We're going to need another way out. Maybe if-" I turn back to look at Adeline only to see that she disappeared. My heart stops when I see the bed pushed out of the way and the door ajar. How the hell did she get out of my sight?

"Adeline!" I yell, scrambling to the door. I run into the hallway looking left and right but she's nowhere to be seen. I hear something behind but turn around too late. Something whacks me in the back of my head. Pain explodes throughout my skull as I slump to my knees trying to keep consciousness. I black out for a second and find myself on the ground. The object falls to the floor in a blur next to me. It's a vase. I look up in a daze to see Adeline walk past me and run down the hall to the elevators. There nothing but fear in her bitter, old eyes as she looks back. It's the last thing I see before I lose consciousness.

**Johana POV**

I'm going to kill my brother for this whole mess. First he leaves me to fight a demon and almost be killed by it and then, being the amazing person I am, I forgive him. And now, because of his little crush, I'm going to be crushed by a freakin demon. The thing is literally over six feet tall compared to my height courtesy of my short mother. I roll between its legs and stab it in its back. It whips around and backhands me, sending me sailing into the wall. I feel like my spine just broke in half. It comes charging at me and I have just enough strength to ram my seraph blade through its gut. Dust soon replaces its body. That usually a good sign that the demon is dead. I drop my blade and struggle to stand but fail.

"Johana!" I hear my dad yell.

"Here," I croak, managing to get on my feet.

My mother comes into view first, giving me a hug before drawing an iratze on my neck. My dad scans the place. I can just tell he's all high of adrenaline. So is mom. She keeps fiddling with her blade.

"Are you alright?" My father asks squeezing me to death with a hug. .

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine." I mumble into his neck.

He pulls back and looks around. "Where's Danny?"

I frown. "I thought he was with you or mom."

"I told him to get the girl out of the stairwell and to find you." My mom answers. She looks at my dad.

"Well look on the bright side. I get to be an only child." I smile.

My dad looks at me sharply. "That's not funny, Jo. This is your brother we're talking about."

I roll my eyes. Yes, my brother. The heir of the Herondale line, a bloodline of the best Shadowhunters the world's ever seen. I've heard it all before. But I'm just good as Danny, if not better. Where's my recognition?

"Maybe he at the rendezvous point already." My mother said in an attempt to keep herself calm.

My father nodded. "Maybe. Jo, you stay here and look around for Danny and the girl. Your mom and I will check the parking garage. Meet us there in exactly 20 mins. With both of them, understand?"

"Of course I do. I am your daughter, after all." I smile. They kiss me on the cheek and we're off to find my idiot of a brother. I swear, if he's looking around for that stupid girl instead of helping us, his family, I'm going to throw him out the window. I look around at the mess. The halls are completely empty, papers and clipboards are abandoned on the floor. Doors are left ajar with not a soul in sight. I guess the mundies has enough sense to get out. I check the signs in the halls and find that the fight has brought me to the third floor and there are ten floors. I sigh frustrated. How the hell was I going to find Daniel? I hope it will be easy, seeing as the place is deserted. Why should I be looking for him in the first place? Daniel's a big bad Shadowhunter, he can obviously handle himself. Besides, he just smart enough to have ditched the girl and go to the parking garage. I hadn't even met the chick but from the trouble she's caused, I don't think I want to.

The noise of footsteps sends my heart slamming into my ribs. I hide behind a gurney and try to calm my breathing. For God's sake, I'm a Shadowhunter. This isn't my first time dealing with this things. But each time never seems to get ny easier, actually it's opposite. I take a deep breath and grip my blade with a sweaty grip. The footsteps inch closer and I jump out, tackling the thing to the ground. I hold my sword to its throat. But's not an it, it's her.

"Abigail?" Is she was here, then what happened to Daniel?

The girl stops struggling beneath my sword and look at me. My breath catches. Daniel wasn't lying. This girl had intense eyes. It's hard to pinpoint an exact color, but in the dim hallway light, they appear a blueish green. "It's ADELINE." Her hand closes around a clipboard and she hits me with it. I'm so surprised by the act that I drop my sword. She pushes me off her and sprints down the hall.

I quickly recover and dash after her. I'm fast enough to catch her. I reach for her wrist and yank her back down to the ground, knocking the air out of her. I grab her and force her to stand, keeping a death grip on her arm as she tries to catch her breath.

"We are just trying to help you!" I yell at her.

"Like I haven't heard that before. You people, you _monsters_, are all the same." She wheezes. It's the first time I catch an accent in her voice. It's from northern England, definitely. But it's also the first time I realize: she's seen us before. That is, Shadowhunters.

"What do you mean 'you people?' You mean Shadowhunters?"

She laughs weakly. "You sadists have a group name?"

"What are you talking about?" I have to be honest, I was a little hurt by that. Not all of us enjoy inflicting pain, it just comes with the job. Then again, some of the screwed up ones, would be considered sadistic.

Adeline gives me look full of anger and behind hide that genuine fear for her life. "If you're going to take me back, or kill me for getting away, then get it over with."

I stare at her blankly. I still have no idea what she's talking about. It's not a priority right now. She knows where Daniel is and as much as I want to leave and let him clean up this mess himself, I can't. So I do what I do best and change this very confusing subject.

"Where is Daniel? The boy you were with." I ask urgently. I'm running out of time.

"Knocked out with a serious bump on the back of his head." She mumbles as a reply.

I dig my fingers into her arm and she squirms. "Where?" I ask. There's only one person who could hurt my brother and that's me.

"How do I know you won't kill me once I tell you?"

I dig my fingers in deeper and she grunts in pain. "You don't but you are still going to tell me." I nearly crush her arm with my hand, gripping even tighter. "I don't care what you are, I don't care if you really are a Shadowhunter or not; if you got my brother hurt, I'll kill you myself. Now where is he?" I spit.

"First floor hallway." She answers, her eyes are shut tight as if she's expecting me to hit her.

I loosen my grip but I don't let go. I pull her down the hallway to the elevators and when that's a bust to the stairwell. We run down the stairs two at a time. I have to admit I feel pretty good about myself given the situation. Adeline's got a good 3 inches on me and I, and all my short glory, am the one to be threatening her.

"You have your answer, now let me go!" She protests.

"Nice try, sweets. You may have tricked my brother which, let's face is not that difficult, but I'm smarter and I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"You don't understand! My parents, they're still really hurt. I have to make sure they're okay." Adeline says. She's telling the truth, but I still can't let her go. My parents said to bring her along and I only have ten minutes left.

"Your parents are fine. Your mom left for home and your dad is stable and recovering." It wasn't a total lie.

The news doesn't ease her protests. She starts hitting me, digging her heels into the ground to try and slow us down. "Please! Don't take me back there!" She cries. " I can't! I'm begging you, please don't take me back."

My heart wrenches. I don't know what happened to this girl but damn do I feel sorry for her. I want to let her go, let her find her parents and let her live a normal life. But it's too late for her. Besides as much as I feel sorry for her I have to get to my brother before the demons rip him apart. If they haven't already. I may sometime resent my brother, but he's family nonetheless. If I learned anything from my dad, or even my aunt Isabelle or uncle Alec: You never give up on family.

The first floor is just as chaotic as the third floor. Glass is shattered and the computer from the reception desk is in pieces. Daniel lies unconscious in the mess a vase lies next to him.

"You knocked him out with a vase?" I ask smiling.

Adeline doesn't answer. Her eyes were cast down in defeat. I drag her to a room and throw her inside. I slam the door shut before she can stop me. I draw a locking rune on the door for good measure. The door rattles as Adeline pounds her fists against the wood.

I walk over to Danny and nudge him with my foot. I shake him until he opens his eyes and groans. I sit on the ground beside him and savor this moment.

"So," I ask. "tell me: how does it feel to be a complete moron?"

He groans and sits up. "Right now, I'm just trying to figure whether I feel nauseous or not."

I get up and offer him a hand. "Well decide fast. The place is deserted and mom and dad are waiting for us in the parking garage." He takes my hand and pick himself a little dazed. I'd offer to mark him with a iratze but it's much too fun to see look like a lost puppy. Maybe Adeline is right, maybe I am a sadist.

"Wait. Where did-?" Daniel's head jerks up when he hears Adeline cursing at me from behind. "I'm guessing you found her."

"Yes, I did and we can call the Clave to pick her up on our way out to the parking garage." I pull on his hand to try and get him to come with me.

He just shakes me off. "We can't just leave her! Those demons could come back at any moment."

"Are you forgetting that she tried to kill you with a vase? She basically just left you to die."

A growl cuts off Danny's words. A demon burst through the double doors and into the much for the place being deserted. The thing is almost like a lizard, scaley and huge. Where eyes should've been was a mouth full pointed teeth. Scratch that, it didn't just have one mouth but two. Oh joy for us. It moved slowly, it's mace like tail swishing back and forth.

"An Ahaib Demon. Jo, whatever do don't make any loud noises. Move very slowly." Danny whispers.

"Yeah, very slowly to get the hell out of here." I whisper back. This is the first time Danny or I have ever seen this type of demon upclose. I prefered to keep looking at it from a distance but life doesn't really like me nowadays.

"I told we are not leaving her." My older brother hisses back. "plus, that thing is in our way out."

"Fine. How are we going to get her out with attracting attention to ourselves?"

Danny answers by dropping to the floor and crawling to the room Adeline's in. Luckily, the girl is sensible enough to keep quiet. I follow him and we stand in front of the door. I quickly scribble an 'open' rune on the wood. Adeline bolts out of the room as soon as it's open, expecting to run to the nearest exit. Daniel pulls her back and clamps his hand on her mouth before she lets loose a scream. The demon's head whips around to "look" at us. It sniffs the air and howls with delight. It rushes toward us. I push us all back into the room and lock the door as if it will actually help. The demon slams into the door again and again but luckily it stays in tact.

"What did you do?" I hiss Adeline. She flinches at the accusation in my voice.

"I didn't do anything! I didn't even make a sound."

"As much as it would entertain me to see a catfight, right now is not the time. We need to get out of here now." Daniel interjects. "Jo, you think you can make a portal?"

I look at him thinking he's kidding. "What make you think-"

"Jo!" My brother whirls on me, his amber eyes flaring in urgency. "Now is not the goddamn time! I know mom showed you the rune to make a portal."

I bite my lip. My mom did show me but she said that I wasn't allowed to use it with her being there. "Okay, fine she did. But I don't even know how to control it."

The wood in the door splits and cracks with the force of the demon's body.

"That doesn't matter; just draw it." Daniel barks at me, keeping his eyes on the door.

My hands tremble as I take out my stele. Adeline backs further into the room, she pales at the sight of the stele. I can't think about that right now. I need to focus. My hands shake slightly as I draw the rune on the wall. It's not perfect but it works. The light of the portal shines through the room and colors swirl, waiting for me to decide where I want to go. I try to focus on the place I want to go. But I can't, my mind is racing, I can't concentrate. The door flies off the hinges and explodes into the room. The demon roars in triumph and fixes it's attention on, lo and behold the creator of this whole fucked up day, Adeline. Daniel grabs her hand and pushes us all through the portal, free falling into space with no destination.

**Thank you for shadowhuntermeme for reviewing and for being so interested in this story. Please ask any questions about the story or anything just review! :D Until next time, BYEE**


End file.
